Cantarella
by AviTaRi
Summary: The title says it all, this is only a fanmade version by me so it's not official from the real Cantarella's PV! ENJOY...


**This is just a fanmade story! I just own my idea, not the others! The characters belong to Crypton and Yamaha. Story contain with KaitoxMikuxLen :)**

*Kaito's POV*

That day…

The day when I saw her it's like my heart pounding hard; I can feel it on my chest. A green girl named Miku Hatsune has attracted my attention. I fall in love with her at my first sight, but sadly I keep my feeling deep inside and pretend just to be someone else whenever she's around me.

One day when I passed her garden, I saw she's asleep on a white bench. I come closer to look at her clearer, I gaze at her rose lips which are very beautiful and the way she slept look graceful. I keep on looking at the red rose tied on her dress, I took it away and leave her without any footprints, she'd realize someone stood next to her and wake up but when she did, she saw no body's there.

Then a shadow reveals behind her, a blond haired guy in ponytails appeared with a yellow rose. He's name is Len Kagamine, he was engaged to her and I know she had forced into marriage with him for several days later. The scene burn my hearts and mind, I smelled the rose I took for the last time and crush it to fall apart to the ground.

When the night fall, I went out in my disguise. I hide my face under a mask so when I approach she will not recognize who I am.

*Miku's POV*

I feel something strange in my heart. When I was asleep I know there's someone stood next to me for a long time, watching me from the distance. I know if it's not Len, he just came by with a yellow rose and replace my lost red ones.

In several days I will face my own marriage, the marriage that unwanted by me is happening when my family have to release me because they got owe by the Kagamine's family. They can't pay it all and so I have to sacrifice my self for my family but now their resident is unknown after a year passed, I live in one of the Kagamine's mansion alone with no one's around or any neighbor who wants to become friends with me.

There is a blue haired man who often came visit near my mansion, He seems to enjoy very much of the circumstances and the mansion's garden. He rarely talks to me or hardly ever to face me. Kaito Shion, that's the man who makes me feel not alone all the time but Len never know if he's often came here. Tomorrow the Kagamine will set a masquerade ball in here; I don't know why Len suggested setting the ball in the mansion where I lived but why not in his? His mansion is much bigger and probably fit the people they've invited.

As the night came, I fall to sleep in my hollow room on my bed. I hear something coming from the window, when I look the window was already open but at the time I stand to reach it, a stranger in masked appeared in front of me and throw petals heading to me, he just suddenly left out the window in a second. I saw a little note on the floor, it says "Your undiscovered love will end nearby" I'm much confused than ever, that stranger just threw petals at me and left a weird riddling note…I wonder who is he?

When the time passed, it's time for the night of the masquerade ball. Everyone is in disguise under their unique masks, include of my self. They all dance together with their couple while I'm with Len. During we dance in the ball, I saw the man who went into my room last night and I'm sure it was that stranger, I leave Len behind then follow him. He goes into the garden's maze and I lost his track, he easily run away and vanish just in a moment. I think back, who is he? Why did he stalk me? This must be solved quickly before anyone notice.

*Kaito's POV*

So close, she almost found me but I'm actually hiding behind the bushes. The girl has no idea what kind of scheme I'll involve her and Len himself, I successfully escape from the ball and Miku's stalking but it's not over yet. I will still come for her to let my plan go smoothly as I wanted. I have not much time to waste; I must keep going to the end of the edge.

As time passes by, I have known if Len has invited Miku for a little tea and going on a serious talk about their wedding. I made it before Miku does to enter his mansion and replace his butler for that moment. When she got in, they sat in the dinning room with a large table and a table set on it. Len has order me to served them a black tea that I've done it already, I just need to wait until they drink it into a last drop but yet they don't know what kind of dangerous liquid I have put into their teas.

When they drunk it, they seem to feel dizzy and their sight start losing its balance. My plot has worked; I just need one more thing to do to have all I wanted. Cantarella, one of the dangerous poisons I have but in obvious I put it on Miku in its state while Len's one is overdosed so he'll die soon after waking up in a minute, the poison will froze some of her nerves to stop working in 4 hours and she looks like dead in the time that she's asleep.

I carried both of them one by one to the carriage and heading to the mansion where Miku lives, still in the time when both unaware I set their position as well and just wait till she wakes up and see what's happening or what will happen *smirked mischievously *.

*Miku's POV*

My body froze, my nerves and my cells seem like it stopped from working. I can't move and I fell into a deep sleep for some hours, what's happening? Is this something to do with Len? Is he poisoned me?

I just could feel if someone carried me to somewhere but I don't know where but suddenly I can move a little by a little until I can open my eyes. I wake up and already lay on the bench of my garden in a wedding dress, this all is really confusing me but someone is tapped my shoulder from behind and I saw Len with bloods pouring down from his mouth, he smiled for the last time before he fell and sleep forever.

I don't know what to do at this time, but I'm very glad he dies because I don't have to marry him since I never love him at all. But how am I in a wedding dress? I stood up and look around try to find something as a clue but instead someone's hands are covering my eyes, the person turns me around then I shock again. It was that stranger again still with his mask on, he asked me for a dance…in some reason I just follow what he wants until when we stop I nearly to open his mask but he held it on purpose.

*Kaito's POV*

When she's about to figure me out, I held her hand to stop her aim. On my free hand I hold a key and give it to her, I tell her to find an old chest in her room and open it with that key. When she'll finds out what's inside I bet she'll remember something she had forgotten, after a long time I can finally tell her how much I love her and everything about the schemes I did was only for her. I want her and I need her to be mine, Len has gone and nothing else to block my way to get her…Miku…the sweetly green girl I have ever wanted since when I grew up older.

I go inside after some seconds and she seems to be much surprise to know what's inside, the old chest is where I put my violin and my white gloves when I used them in my childhood. I used to play that violin with the songs I produced but the last time I played with it when I met her, I made a special song just for her and she's happy with that but how about now?

I took her by surprise and took off her ribbons to let her beautiful green hair fall; she's making me more addicted.

*Miku's POV*

I can't believe it, the masked man and the friendly man who used to visit me was actually Kaito. I just remembered when I saw his violin and his gloves inside the old chest, the special song he presented to me when I just met him.

Now he came back with a trap I fell for, he took my ribbons and tied it in his arms. When I saw him, his chest exposed and his expression reminding me of a person who ready to forced on me. He actually did it, he pulls me straight a head to my room and forced me to do it. I never thought if he truly love me and I never feel it until now…the truth I love him too but I just pretend not to look like I do.

But now he let it all out, we're gone into a deep passionate and it feels wonderful, my body's heating up when he makes it harder. Now I have lost it all…I lost my maidenhood.

**Sorry for the POV exchange, I've to**** do both Kaito and Miku's so the story line doesn't sound weird. Rated T in case because of this!**

**Well R&R and thanks for reading ^^

* * *

**

***Cost Play:**

**-Kaito Shion similarly as _Cesare Borgia_**

**-Hatsune Miku similarly as _Lucrezia Borgia_**

**_-_Len Kagamine similarly as _Alfonso of Aragon_**

**_*go wikipedia it if you wanna know more of these historical people*_**


End file.
